Eternal Sunshine
by kimadachi
Summary: (SEVENTEEN OT13 / Seungcheol & Jeonghan centric) - Melarikan diri dari rutinitas, Seungcheol memutuskan untuk menetap di pantai untuk beberapa minggu. Dia malah bertemu Jeonghan si penulis idealis dan remaja-remaja aneh yang hobi mengganggu.


Eternal Sunshine

Seungcheol, Jeonghan. (Other SEVENTEEN members may appear)

Friendship, Writer!AU, Slight angst

Chapter 0

.

Sebuah mobil hitam mungil melintas sendirian di jalan kecil menuju pantai. Hari ini bukan hari libur, serta tempat yang jadi destinasi mereka bukanlah tipe yang ramai pengunjung; memang sengaja mereka mereka putuskan untuk berangkat hari ini agar sepi. Jendela pintu belakang mobil perlahan dibuka sedikit, lalu dibiarkan angin dingin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut hitam pekat milik sang pemuda untuk sejenak. Tak lama kemudian ia tutup lagi jendelanya.

"Saya dengan senang hati jadi kawan di sana kalau diminta."

Setelahnya sepi. Tidak mendengar jawaban, sang pengemudi melirik lewat spion. Pemuda yang duduk di belakang nyatanya cuma menyengir kecil sebagai balasan. "Kamu kan bisa bicara," dengusnya dongkol.

"Ya ... kan saya nggak minta, Joshua."

"Ya, hargai dong, saya kan berarti menawarkan diri tadi itu."

Seungcheol masih nyengir, tapi kini sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Kadang managernya ini bersikap layaknya lansia yang terperangkap di tubuh pemuda umur dua puluh dua. Banyak kode, sensitif, serta tidak bisa lepas dari dia barang sehari saja. Seungcheol sendiri lebih sering memilih diam daripada menjawab dan berakhir dengan cekcok sentimental bersama lelaki seusianya itu.

"Kalau ada butuh apa-apa?"

"Saya tinggal di sana bukannya jauh dari peradaban. Pasti ada tetangga yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Santailah, saya juga mau kamu istirahat."

Joshua tampaknya menahan diri untuk tidak memperpanjang percakapan itu. Ia sebenarnya tahu persis apa yang jadi alasan Seungcheol untuk beristirahat sejenak dari kegiatan hectic-nya, dan ia rasa pemuda itu memang cukup berhak untuk punya waktu sendiri. Sekali lagi ia melirik spion, lantas melihat kawannya itu tengah memandang ke luar jendela; ia dapati raut wajahnya tidak secerah cuaca hari ini. Liburan mendadak setelah minggu-minggu panjang rupanya tidak memperbaiki suasana hatinya semudah itu. Sengaja ia turunkan jendela dekat kawannya itu duduk hingga setengah. Seungcheol menoleh padanya kaget.

"Tidak ada orang lain di jalan, saya bahkan ragu ada yang kenal kamu. Orang-orang di sini juga tidak terlalu banyak nonton TV. Lagian kamu bukan artis."

Jeda sejenak sebelum Seungchol akhirnya membalas. "Tapi dulu kan iya."

"Dulu. Artis baru sekarang sudah banyak, bagus-bagus tampangnya. Mana ingat lagi sama yang lama."

"Gitu, ya?" kedua sudut bibir Seungcheol naik sedikit, entah mengapa rentetan kalimat Joshua terdengar lucu baginya.

"Iya," Joshua menyahut galak.

"Tiba-tiba menghibur begini, saya jadi berubah pikiran. Mau ikut liburan di sini?"

"Nggak, saya juga berubah pikiran. Mau istirahat di tempat lain. Juga setelah dipikir-pikir, kamu memang harusnya sendirian."

Seungcheol tidak memperpanjang obrolan. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada jendela. Bau air laut yang samar menelisik masuk ke rongga hidungnya, disusul suara debur ombak di kejauhan. Ia keluarkan sedikit tangannya untuk merasakan angin. Rasanya bebas—setidaknya sampai beberapa minggu ke depan. Ia tetap begitu selama sisa perjalanan, lalu memutuskan untuk memasukkan kembali tangannya ketika mobil sudah berjalan melambat memasuki daerah perumahan tempatnya menetap sementara. Lingkungan ini sesuai ekspektasinya: rumah-rumah didirikan berjarak-jarak antara satu dengan yang lain, sepi, tidak banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Seungcheol hendak menaikkan kembali kaca jendela ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mencolok. Awalnya hanya rambut pirang mentereng, lalu turun pada wajah kecil yang menunduk memandang buku sembari berjalan. Earphone putih menyumpal sepasang telinganya, barangkali yang jadi alasan ia tidak sadar ada mobil melintas di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tidak lagi tertangkap pandangan tepat ketika kaca mobil sudah menutup sepenuhnya. Seungcheol menyandarkan punggungnya, dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di halaman rumah bercat merah.

Chapter 0: fin.


End file.
